ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Konchu Sentai Insectenger Episodes
The episodes here are refered to as "Operations". #Operation 1: The Five Fighting Insects (ファイブファイティング昆虫, Faibu Faitingu konchū) #Operation 2: Our Insectenger Bonds (当社いんぜくてんじゃキズナ, Tōsha Inzekutenja Kizuna) #Operation 3: InsectOh! The Union of the Five Zecters (いぬぜくとオー! 5んぜくたの組合, Inzekutō! Goku Zekuta No rōdō kumiai) #Operation 4: What the Zorrema Took (ぞれまがかかった何, Zorema ga Kakatta Nani) #Operation 5: The Forest of Oblivion (忘却の森, Bōkyaku no Mori) #Operation 6: The Return of the Ant Zecter (アントんぜくたのリターン, Anto Zekuta no Ritān) #Operation 7: Fighting What You Can't See (し見えない何戦い, Shi Mienai nan Tatakai) #Operation 8: 10 Hours to Death (死〜十時間, Shizu no Jū-Jikkan) #Operation 9: The Powerful Fly's True Power (強力なフライの真の力, Kyōryokuna Furai no Shin no Chikara) #Operation 10: Our Insecters, Stolen?! (私たちいんぜくた、盗まれた！, Watashitachi Inzekuta, Nusuma reta?!) #Operation 11: Rampage! The Evil Zecter (暴れ！悪のんぜくた, Abare! Aku no Zekuta) #Operation 12: The Mysterious Ghost Arveep (謎のゴーストあるびぷ Nazo no Gōsuto Arubipu) #Operation 13: The Dragon King's Flames (龍神の炎, Ryūjin no Honō) #Operation 14: The Stag Hero (スタッグのヒーロー, Sutaggu no Hīrō) #Operation 15: Teamwork (チームワーク, Chīmuwāku) #Operation 16: The Birth of the Prince and the Princess (プリンスとプリンセスの誕生, Purinsu to Purinsesu no Tanjō) #Operation 17: A Vacation Day (休暇日,'' Kyūka-bi'') #Operation 18: The Princess's Wrath (姫の怒り, Hime no Ikari) #Operation 19: The Endless Terror Punishment (無限のテラー罰, Mugen no Terā Batsu) #Operation 20: The Dragon Prince, a Traitor? (竜プリンス,裏切り者?, Ryū Purinsu, Uragirimono?) #Operation 21: The Soul Exchanger (ソウル交換, Sōru Kōkan) #Operation 22: Kyoto Mayhem (京都メイヘム, Kyōto Meihemu) #Operation 23: The Break of the Freezepod (ふりずぽどの改, Furizupodo no Aratame) #Operation 24: The Invencible Zorrema (無敵のぞれま, Muteki no Zorema) #Operation 25: Evolution! Hyper Henshin (進化！ハイパー変身, Shinka! Haipā Henshin) #Operation 26: Hyper Formation, InsectKing! (ハイパーフォーメーション、インセクトキング!, Haipāfōmēshon, Insekutokingu!) #Operation 27: Tame of the Bee Zecter (びいんぜくたのならす, Bī Zekuta no Narasu) #Operation 28: The Good Zorrema (良いのぞれま, Yoi no Zorema) #Operation 29: Keeping a Secret (秘密を保つ,'' Himitsu o Tamotsu'') #Operation 30: The Return of the Ancient Leader (古代リーダのリターン, Kodai Rīda no Ritān) #Operation 31: The Trip Around the World (世界一周旅行, Sekai Isshū Ryokō) #Operation 32: Trip to Another Dimension (もう一つの次元への旅, Mōhitotsu no Jigen e no Tabi) #Operation 33: The Last Zecter, Ladybug (最終んぜくた、れいぢぶぐ, Saishū Zekuta, Reidjibugu) #Operation 34: A Zombie Prince (ゾンビプリンス, Zombi Purinsu) #Operation 35: Omega! The Ultimate Insecter (オメガ！究極のいんぜくた, Omega! Kyūkyoku no Inzekuta) #Operation 36: The Combination of All the Zecters: OmegaInsectKing (オメガインセクトキング：すべてインセクタんぜくたの組み合わせ, Omegainsekutokingu: Subete Zekuta no Kumiawase) #Operation 37: The Calamitous Climate Change (悲惨な気候変動, Hisan'na Kikō Hendō) #Operation 38: The Yeti Larvae is Betrayed (イエティらるヴぁ裏切られ, Ieti Raruva Uragira re) #Operation 39: Gummoo Enters the Battle (がんもバトルに入ります,'' Ganmo Batoru ni Hairimasu'') #Operation 40: The Princess Mutates! (プリンセス変異させ！, Purinsesu Hen'i sa se!) #Operation 41: The Queen's Revenge (女王の復讐, Joō no Fukushū) #Operation 42: The Power Vanishes? (電源が消える?, Dengen ga Kieru?) #Operation 43: The Source of Our Strength (当社の強みの源泉, Tōsha no Tsuyomi no Gensen) #Operation 44: The Time Stops! (時間が停止します！, Jikan ga Teishi Shimasu!) #Operation 45: Rejoice! Christmas Bells Ring (喜ぶ！クリスマス鐘環, Yorokobu! Kurisumasu kane wa) #Operation 46: Gummoo's True Form (がんもの真形態, Ganmo no ma Keitai) #Operation 47: The Birth of a New Gummoo?! (新がんもの誕生,'' Shin Ganmo no Tanjō'') #Operation 48: The Second Moon Ceremony (第ムーン式典, Dai Mūn Shikiten) #Final Operation: The Earth's Destiny is in Our Hands (地球の運命は、我々の手にある,'' Chikyū no Unmei wa, Wareware no te ni aru'') Movies #Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen X (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊 スーパーヒーロー大戦 X,'' Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen X'') #Konchu Sentai Insectenger the Movie: In Search for the Lost Insecter (昆虫戦隊 いんぜくてんじゃ ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ　失わの検索でいんぜくた, Konchū Sentai Inzekutenja Za Mūbī Ushinawa no Kensakude Inzekuta) #Konchu Sentai Insectenger VS Sakakku Sentai Mahouranger: The Movie (昆虫戦隊 いんぜくてんじゃＶＳ錯覚戦隊魔法レンジャー ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ, Konchū Sentai Inzekutenja Tai Sakakku Sentai Mahōrenjā Za Mūbī) Video Games #Konchu Sentai Insectenger (video game) Special DVD #Konchu Sentai Insectenger vs ZorreKabutoran (昆虫戦隊 いんぜくてんじゃＶＳぞれかぶとらぬ, Konchū Sentai Inzekutenja Tai Zorekabutoran) Category:Konchū Sentai Insectenger Category:Sentai Episode